Aquarius Station
Deep Space Station Aquarius, otherwise known as Aquarius Station, is a joint Federation/Klingon starbase located near the Romulan Neutral Zone (RNZ). The location of Aquarius gave rise to feelings of paranoia within the Romulan Star Empire, resulting in a brief but costly war. This information was as it was played in the Center of the Universe room on Warp1.net. For all intents and purposes, this information is no longer in play. Officers Assigned to Aquarius -Rear Admiral Reesa Reston: Commanding Officer, Starfleet -Colonel N'Tarla: Commanding Officer, KDF -Commodore Calvin Ridgewood: Executive Officer -Brigadier General Celest Devaneaux: Marine Commander Overview Aquarius is an Immense-class starbase, a behemoth that dwarfs even the popular Spacedock configuration (or Ournal class, as it is unofficially known) in sheer size and complexity. Many people have said that this is the kind of starbase you want on your borders, defending your homes: It's heavily armed, heavily defended, and can hold a considerable amount of ships in its internal bays. Of course, Aquarius is more than the standard Federation starbase; it is a joint venture between the UFP Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Forces. In early-to-mid 2384, the Klingons and the Federation had a falling out, followed by a period of reconsiliation, which motivated the decision to build Aquarius Station. Another major supporter of the project was Brigadier General Jonathan Ross, who requested assignment to Aquarius Station while it was still under construction. When Ross was promoted to Major General and returned to Earth, his protégé Celest Devaneaux became Marine commander in his stead. All the while, the Romulans were gearing for war, supposedly claiming that the station violated the Neutral Zone treaty. The War In July 2384, the Romulan Star Empire declared war on the United Federation of Planets. The Romulans, allied with the Hydran Kingdom and the Reydovan Separatist Confederacy, struck hard and struck quickly, deep into Federation space, and conquered strategic worlds - Betazed, Angosia, and Criforia. The war was supposedly started because the Praetor at the time, Rag'Noseh Tre'Onveh, was convinced (probably by lies created by his "ally", Separatist warlord Artimus Devaneaux) that the station was built within the RNZ, and that Aquarius would be used as a springboard for a UFP/Klingon invasion of Romulus. It was not long before the war spread across the galaxy as a whole, involving various factions, including the Reydovan Empire, the Criforian Alliance, fanatical "Chaos Legions", and a group of genetically engineered superwarriors aiding the Reydovans, known only as the Black Templars. While the Federation fought hard and long, it was the strategic brilliance of two Reydovans, Grand Admiral Kieran Devaneaux and General Allan Bressler, that decided the outcome of the final conflict: the battle and siege of the city of Angosis, the capital of Angosia. Aquarius Station, originally held as the reason for the war's beginning, was only involved in one major conflict in the entire war, and it was fairly early on. A Romulan task force, led by Fleet Admiral Aventeer Vokar, attacked Aquarius Station just before the weapons systems were completed, and it seemed victory was certain. However, earlier on, the Romulans had broken from their alliance with Artimus Devaneaux at the behest of the Hydrans, believing that Artimus' evil would condemn them all. Infuriated, Artimus attacked the Romulan forces at Aquarius, which is believed to have cost them the victory there. The Battle of Aquarius only lasted about an hour, and by the time it was done, the Romulan and Separatist task forces were fairly weakened, and Artimus resorted in only hit-and-run assaults on Reydovan fleet positions for the remainder of the conflict. Vigilance After the war ended in September 2384, Aquarius became the center of operations for the entire sector during reconstruction efforts. Though a new government, led by Praetor H'daen tr'Rehu, has assumed power in the Romulan Empire, Aquarius remains ever vigilant for any future Romulan aggression...and also helps keep an eye out for any other foes that may assail the Federation or its allies. Category: RPG Category: Star Trek